Companion Quiz
by Rhythm1029
Summary: Shintaro and Ayano come across a quiz testing just how well they know each other. How well did they do?


**So I posted this story on my tumblr awhile ago and never posted it here. This is just a Shinaya oneshot... unless I make a Harutaka one...**

* * *

The spring heat and breeze cascaded over every person out and about on the streets. An awkward pair of high schoolers walked onward, one curious about the reason so why many people were gathering, and the other indifferent about life itself.  
"I walk home beside you for once and we're taking a detour already," sighed indifference-mcgee, Shintaro Kisaragi. His book bag bounced against his back as he struggled to resist the crowd moving every which way.  
"But there's something pretty interesting happening here!" argued the bubbly red hero, Ayano Tateyama.  
"For you, maybe," Shintaro grunted. He was being pushed back constantly as he tried following Ayano. A man twice his size brushed against his shoulders, Shintaro losing his footing. For a split second he saw the annoying bright blue of the sky, but his head was whipped back down a moment later. Ayano held both his hands with hers respectively, a worried look on her face.  
She pulled him closer and yelled over the other voices, "Let's stick together at all times! C'mon, let's go!"  
Shintaro had two choices: stay and get trampled by people or go and run into even more people. The latter seemed less painful, albeit annoying, but doable. So he let himself be pulled forward by Ayano, muttering about how troublesome this whole situation was.  
After minutes of weaving through crowds and lots of tripping, the two arrived at the source of all the commotion. In bold, blue letters on a banner read "Companion Test." There were currently two teenage sweet hearts at the front, reading answers from a tablet, the TV screen updating after each answer. Not a minute later, the guy made three consecutive mistakes. A short siren went off as the text "LOSER" appeared on the screen. From afar, the two looked to be having a lover's spat, the audience watching silently as if they were watching an actual soap Oprah.  
"Ok dears, please make up and move on," a man shorter than Shintaro urged. After the couple left the front, the man faced the whispering crowd. "Welcome to Companion Test, a quiz to see just how much someone knows you! First input your answers for the randomized questions you're given and then answer them along with your partner."  
At the end of the explanation, Shintaro took a dreaded look at Ayano beside him. As he feared, her eyes shone with interest that would be hard to extinguish.  
Grabbing his sleeves, Ayano giddily stared up at Shintaro. "Shintaro, let'sー"  
"No."  
"But it'sー"  
"No."  
"Shinー"  
"No!" Shintaro yelled in despair. Ayano stared at him stubbornly, refusing to let go of his sleeve. He stared right back at her, contemplating whether or not to make a run for it. But he expected that he would be caught and dragged back here again, so he sighed in resign.  
"...fine."  
Not even a second later they were up front, facing the short man as he gave them a tablet with five questions concerning the other person on them. Both answered at a moderate pace, Shintaro actually falling behind Ayano by one question. Once they were done, they handed the tablets back and awaited the screening.  
"I think this might be the first test that I'm sure I won't fail!" Ayano boasted in delight.  
"I think this might be the first test that I'll fail but not on purpose."  
"Hey!"  
After a few more minutes of squabbling, the announcer came back with a remote on hand.  
"Okay you two, let's see just how well you know each other," he said with a sly grin. "Question number one: Has the person ever failed a test?"  
Turning to Ayano, he beckoned for her answer.  
"Hmm, yes," she answered simply. Then he turned to Shintaro.  
"She's failed more tests than the number of digits in pi," Shintaro bluntly stated.  
"Correct!"  
"H-hey!" Ayano weakly exclaimed. She couldn't exactly argue with what he said.  
The announcer glazed over their conversation and went on to the next question.  
"What is the person's motto?"  
"He doesn't have one really," Ayano spoke.  
Shintaro mumbled something inaudible under his breath. When asked to speak up, he turned his face to the side and raised his voice, annoyed. "Red is the color of a hero! Alright?"  
"Correct!" the announcer boomed. "Now next question: What is the person's favourite drinkー"  
"Soda!" Ayano answered confidently.  
"Strawberry shake," Shintaro followed after her response. He gave her a pointed gaze, teasing her about her sweet tooth.  
"Uh, correct," the announcer broke a sweat. "N-next question is: What is the most important thing to that person?"  
Ayano hesitated on her answer, so Shintaro decided to go first.  
"The happiness of others."  
"Th-then, to Shintaro it's kindness..." she spoke.  
"Correct!" the sing-song voice of the announcer cheered. "And the final question is... What's the person's favourite color?"  
"Black," Ayano calmly stated.  
"Red."  
The announcer looked at his tablet, perplexed. "Er, right for the young lady... but wrong for the gentleman. It's blood orange?"  
Ayano gave a confused look. "No he'sー"  
"'Blood orange', as you call it, is a hue of red which is a primary color," Shintaro interjected."In other words, it IS red."  
The announcer looked conflicted. He consulted on of the other employees for their opinion. After a small conference, he replied. "Yes you are correct. Meaning that is a perfect score on both ends. Congratulations, you get the grand prize: Five tickets to the newest Super Sentai movie now playing in theaters!"  
After receiving the prize and dodging the applauding crowd, the awkward pair went back on their path home without another word.  
Shintaro looked at Ayano and gave an annoyed glare. "Shut up."  
"Whaー I haven't even said anything!" Ayano argued.  
"Well I can't tell that you will and I'm more than 100% sure that it's going to piss me off!"  
Ayano merely pouted, muttering how unfair he was. But a second later, a smile she was trying to hold back appeared, giggling softly at him.  
"You cared about the things I like," she voiced quietly in happiness. A second later, they parted ways, Ayano running down the street, turning another corner.  
"Dammit you pissed me off," Shintaro muttered, his hands covering his flustered face.


End file.
